


Prince Of Clay, King Of My Heart

by zsab1016



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsab1016/pseuds/zsab1016
Summary: Dominic loses to Rafael Nadal in the 2019 Roland Garros final and Sascha is there to help him cope with his emotions.





	Prince Of Clay, King Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [furiousflamewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/gifts).

> This is my first venture into the world of tennis RPF. Please don't examine too closely but feel free to comment your thoughts. :)
> 
> Dedicated to my friend @furiousflamewolf because we dragged each other into tennis when football was letting us down and now we've crossed the point of no return. Hope you enjoy, bro! ;*

Sascha doesn't know in what mood exactly he'd have to expect Dominic after his defeat in the final. The French Open final. A massive final. Everyone should be the proudest person on earth if they ever reached this final. And Dominic certainly was proud. But also disappointed in this very moment. It was too fresh to realize what a great achievement it was. This much Sascha knows for sure.

Of course this isn't Dominic's first defeat Sascha experienced since he's been with him. But he knows very well that there were always two options how it could go. Dominic would either say nothing, pretend he's alright and hide somewhere to cope with his frustration all by himself, not to be seen again for hours, mind you, a day, or he would crash his racket and destroy whatever punchable or breakable object crossed his way back into the dressing room. Which, in Saschas opinion, was the much better option.

Sascha is waiting in Dominic's hotel room as they had agreed earlier on. As they had done many times before. When after long hours of mind-wreckingly making up all possible kinds of scenarios he finally hears the soft click of the door being unlocked and braces himself to face whatever side of his boyfriend he would be greeted with.

"Hey," Dominic casually says when he lets the door fall shut behind him and drops his bag on the floor.

Good, Sascha thinks. He speaks. Still, he knows better and waits for Dominic to give him a hint what he's supposed to do, so he also decides for a simple "hey" accompanied by a warm smile. They both take a step towards each other and Dominic lets himself be embraced by the familiar long arms of the tall German and sighs. And Sascha releases a breath of relief, fondly ruffling the Austrians hair, a subconscious routine he's taken up a long time ago. Dominic doesn't seem to mind it. Sascha plants a kiss on the freshly washed, good-smelling hair before he draws back to look his boyfriend in the eyes, silently conveying "I'm proud of you."

Dominic blushes, then mutters, "Can we just…" and Sascha doesn't need to be asked twice. Their lips meet crushing, hungrily sucking and soon searching for more, tongues playing and after the first rush slowly calming down, growing more intense with feelings. Hands start roaming each other's backs, followed by a mutual undressing and careless discarding of sweaters and t-shirts while stumbling towards the large bed. The movements so familiar, automated and acted out so naturally.

They've taken up the habit of after match sex a while ago. Actually they've started out as friends who helped each other deal with their after match emotions that way. Who would have thought they could be more than this back then.

"Ok, what can I do for you today?" Sascha whispers when they've reached a comfortable position on the bed, legs tangled, bodies pressed together and mouths only separated to refill their lungs with oxygen.

"You know very well what to do," Dominic mumbles panting slightly, impatiently grinding his groin against Sascha's.

Sascha is tempted to take the easy road. Do the usual stuff. But that's what makes him cringe. The usual. They've gotten so used to each other that he's found himself relating their recent sex encounters with the unpleasant term boring. And if there's one thing he hates, it's being boring. How old were they?!

He must admit that it's nice every now and then. When they don't have much time. Or when they're both spent after a tough day of training. But what happened to the initial blowing off steam aspect? When their sex was all hot and rough and exciting, in exciting places with the possibility of someone walking in on them. Maybe that's the spice that's missing nowadays. Sascha's never dared to address the issue. His aim is to make Dominic happy. And mind you, Dominic is by far no boring person. But when it comes to sex he likes to stick to his familiar routine and this means Sascha topping and setting the pace. But to be honest, he wouldn't mind handing over the control for once, let the older man take the lead and guide the way. If he's lucky Dominic would suck him off as foreplay if he asked him to do so. But it's been a while since he would just do it on his own initiative. And it's not as if Sascha wouldn't do it for him, too. But Dominic says he doesn't like it very much. Sascha wonders if he just wasn't good at it? Anyway, today isn't the day to propose new ideas, such as bondage games or sex toys or, God forbid, a threesome to spice up their relationship. Today it's all about making Dominic happy and distracting him from his loss, which he seems to take surprisingly well. Or suspiciously well?

"How many rackets did you kill today?" Sascha asks out of the blue, bringing some distance between them.

"None," Dominic retorts a little confused.

Sascha gives him an intense look. "You played amazing, baby."

"I know," is all he gets in response and then they're back to kissing and grinding. Sascha's hands find their way into Dominic's hair, drawing first moans from his mouth. He loves the feeling of the soft strands gracing his fingers, alternating between stroking and tugging them and he wishes Dominic wore his hair longer again.

Meanwhile Dominic starts stripping off his shorts, then trying to get Sascha's off as well. They break apart for a moment to make it easier. That's when Sascha recognizes the spark in Dominic's eyes. Something's different. He knew it. Maybe this is his chance.

"This is supposed to be your reward, baby. Is there anything in particular I can do for you?" Sascha offers with a tantalizing smile.

"How about you start with getting rid of these?", the Austrian responds while shifting down, slipping his thumbs inside the waistband of Sascha's boxers. Sascha lifts his hips to help Dominic, his dick happily twitching in anticipation.

Dominic starts straddling his thighs, settling between his legs and with a sudden swirl of his tongue around the tip of Sascha's dick he instantly has his full attention. Dominic continues licking and sucking the head while working the base with his right hand and it feels so good that Sascha almost forgets this wasn't exactly what he had thought contributed to making Dominic happy but who was he to complain? Sascha starts wriggling under Dominic's touch with little moans filling the air and he thinks it's the surprise of it just happening that drives him almost crazy.

"Domi, baby," he warns, very well aware that he's close and he knows that Dominic is no fan of swallowing at all.

Dominic slowly releases Sascha's dick with a wet plop and lifts his eyes at Sascha to look at him from under dark lashes, a smile playing on his lips. "Fuck me, Sasch!"

Damn, Sascha thinks, what did he do to deserve this gorgeous man in his life and in his bed and that again, he's the one to get lucky on a night like this. Is this going to be the night where Dominic finally takes control as if he'd read his thoughts earlier on?

"Off!" Sascha orders as a reflex and tugs at Dominic's boxer briefs, who instantly complies. He slaps himself internally for taking over his usual role again.

But there's been a change in atmosphere and Sascha can see the spark in Dominic's eyes ignite.

Dominic puts his hand flat on Sascha's chest to push him back on the mattress while he settles beside him kneeling and pushes two fingers inside the German's mouth. Sascha sucks obediently and already tries to think of a way how he can make Dominic go for more while at the same time contemplating what made him so eager today. It's not the usual course after a defeat.

Dominic retrieves his fingers and brings them to his butt where he starts probing at his hole, pushing in deeper and faster than he's used to, impatiently scissoring himself open when the first jolts of pain have ebbed out. His gaze is fixed on Sascha who watches mesmerized, still in wonder what happened to his boyfriend today.

Sascha blinks a few times, amazed by the sight in front of him. Dominic's eyelids are fluttering and droplets of sweat are building on his forehead and Sascha thinks it's the most beautiful thing to watch.

"Ok, I'm ready." Dominic announces, reaching in the bedside drawer for the lube. He hesitates a few seconds when Sascha's still only staring at him but finally climbs on top of him, carefully pushing Sascha's spread legs together, signalling that he's positioning himself to ride him.

"Not to kill the mood, babe, but I need to ask you this: what happened after the match today?" Sascha snaps out of his trance.

Dominic's cheeks immediately turn crimson and the shyness comes back with it. Sascha really has no intention to stop him but it's been ages since he's seen Dominic like this and so the question spilled from his lips before he could stop himself.

Sascha brings his hands to Dominic's hips, encouraging him to continue what he was about to do without trying to take the lead again. Dominic takes a deep breath, noticeably collecting himself with a sheepish gaze. Then he opens the bottle of lube, squeezes a generous amount in his hand and reaches for Sascha's hard, twitching dick to coat it hastily and guides it to his entrance, slowly lowering himself onto it.

Dominic gasps and Sascha moans when they're finally connecting, gradually growing closer until Sascha is all the way inside and Dominic pauses to let them both adjust to the feeling.

Sascha desperately tries to keep his hips still, excitedly waiting for Dominic's answer. And the older man visibly enjoys the anticipation. He gives his own throbbing dick a few quick strokes, then slowly starts moving.

Sascha's hands travel from the hips to Dominic's stomach, his fingers tracing the bumps and dips of his beautifully sculpted abs in admiration, breath quickening with every one of Dominic's moves.

"I spoke with Rafa," he eventually informs Sascha and his heart skips a beat at the mention of the Spaniard's name.

"Oh, and what did he tell you?" Sascha knew it had to be something to do with Rafa. Although he's sure it couldn't just be the usual praise. Rafa would always acknowledge his opponent's performance in honesty and Dominic had already beaten Rafa in previous matches a few times, which he knows he's incredibly proud of. So what was it?

Dominic's grin becomes mischievous and Sascha has to stop him or he would come on the spot just by the sheer change in body language of his lover.

"He praised me for my massive performance throughout the whole tournament. And in the final. Said if he had to lose to anyone he would want it to be me."

Sascha pushes some stray locks of his own hair from his sweaty forehead. "And what did he say after the speech that all the world could witness?"

Dominic clenches his muscle around Sascha's length, exactly knowing the effect he has on the younger man. And for once making good use of it, enjoying the power he's having right here, right now, when he couldn't put it on the court when needed earlier on.

"The same," Dominic teases with another deliberate achingly slow up and down movement of his ass.

"Look at you, my king of clay!" Sascha mutters, the pride audible in his voice. "Anything else? Maybe?"

Dominic closes his eyes, catching his own bottom lip with his teeth for a second. "I'm not the king," he retorts with no bitterness at all and starts moving again. Sascha's panting by now and so is he.

"So who's the king?" Sascha wants to know, his voice teasing.

"He's the king."

"Who?"

Dominic's pausing again, struggling with his thoughts and the conversation Sascha for some reason obviously won't let go.

"Who??" Sascha presses for an answer, noticing the desired effect kicking in.

"Rafa Nadal," Dominic mumbles.

"Who!" Sascha demands.

"Rafael Nadal!" Dominic practically screams this time, quickening his pace and riding Sascha properly now.

Sascha loves what he sees and feels. And he needs more, more, more. "And what did he tell you, baby? Come on, tell me!"

Dominic tries to control himself, carefully choosing his next words, a bit afraid of Sascha's reaction.

"When he stepped into the shower, in the cubicle next to me, he said" Dominic grunts, slowing down again, "he said I had a nice ass and he fucking winked at me!"

With a long moan Sascha stops him again and for a split second Dominic fears that he's spoilt it.

"Turn around!" Sascha orders. "I want to see that nice ass!"

Dominic releases a subconsciously held in breath and needs a moment to process the words. When he's managed to do so and his brain has been provided with oxygen again, he lifts himself up and for only a heartbeat their eyes catch, both twinkling darkly with lust before Dominic turns to sit backwards on Sascha.

He grabs Sascha's rock hard dick which is dripping with precome and lowers himself effortlessly on it again.

Sascha needs to concentrate not to come already. Too good, too rare are the sensations he's experiencing tonight. And with the view of his boyfriend's glorious ass now right in front of him, watching his dick disappear in it and reappear again, it takes all of his self control not to do so.

"Now you dictate the rhythm and pace, babe. Come on, own me like you own that clay court!" Sascha utters his last order and takes his hands off Dominic's burning hot skin to grip the sheets in order to steady himself.

Dominic picks up the speed, easily finding a pleasant rhythm and altering the angle until he finally hits his sweet spot and the noises he's making by now are outdoing the grunts on court by far.

"What did you do after he told you?" Sascha tries to distract himself and animate both of them at the same time with his talking.

"I… I jerked off in the fucking showers of Roland Garros, Sasch! I fucking did it! With him next door!" Dominic is panting heavily, completely covered in sweat, the filthy sound of their skin slapping together with every thrust filling the sex-loaded air and he couldn't care less if their moans were heard in the very last room on the top floor of the hotel.

"So, prince of clay," Sascha stresses the word prince, "did you imagine to touch the king? To run your fingers over the smooth, bronzed skin? Would you want that?"

Dominic can feel the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, his mind clouded by the memory of himself in the shower earlier on with Rafa right beside him and hell yeah, would he want to touch him. To feel that famous ass and he knows very well where he would want to put his tongue and..

"Close your eyes, babe. Imagine it was him you're riding. I know you'd want that. And damn, you're doing fantastic!" Sascha is aware he's driving Dominic absolutely crazy.

And he's benefiting just as much, his orgasm achingly close to overwhelming him any second now. Dominic's riding himself into a frenzy, fearing he's going to black out once he'll allow his orgasm to wash over him.

"Dominic, baby," Sascha pants, his hands finally back on Dominic's hips, "You may not be the king of clay yet, but you're definitely the king of my heart."

And that's what does it for Dominic. He comes, completely untouched, harder than ever before in his life, stars appearing in front of his eyes while hot spills of come are spreading all over their bodies and the bedsheets.

Dominic is about to collapse when Sascha suddenly digs his fingers hard into his flesh, the contraction of Dominic's orgasm pushing him over the edge instantly, providing him with sensations that makes his vision go blank for a moment while he empties every last drop of come into his lover before he finally allows Dominic to pull away and lay beside him. They stay silent, slowly regaining their senses and catching their breath before they both turn their head to look at each other in pure amazement and love. Sascha is the first to speak again.

  
"So, are we gonna invite him for real next time?"


End file.
